


just in love

by sevensevan



Series: pride month 2018 [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: Kara really, really wants Daisy and Alex to get along.





	just in love

**Author's Note:**

> not super happy with this but i hope you guys like it anyway.

Kara hears their voices from down the hall. She’s never quite broken the habit of eavesdropping; it’s rude and intrusive and she knows it, but it’s next to impossible to block out everything she can hear. Besides, she tends to overhear some _very_ interesting things.

Like her girlfriend calling her sister a raging bitch.

Kara rushes down the hallway towards her apartment, maybe a little faster than is in the interest of secrecy, but _Rao_ , she left them alone for _twenty minutes_. Surely Daisy couldn’t have made a mortal enemy of Alex in that time.

“Guys?” she calls as she steps through the door, precariously balancing a frightening number of takeout boxes on one hand.

“Hey!” Daisy says from across the room. Kara closes the door, looking over at the couch. Daisy is sitting on it, Alex in an armchair across from her, and contrary to what Kara had overheard, they’re both grinning.

“Scrabble?” Kara asks, catching sight of the board on the table. She looks between the two of them, notes the absolute mess of Scrabble tiles on the floor, the way Alex has her knees up protectively, and the handful of tiles in one of Daisy’s hands. She begins to put the pieces together.

“I was preparing her for losing at game night,” Alex says, cautiously putting her feet back on the floor and eyeing Daisy suspiciously. “Your girlfriend is a really sore loser.”

“She’s cheating,” Daisy accuses. “Zymurgy isn’t a real word.” Kara begins to smile.

“Wait till she uses ‘syzygy’ on you,” she says, setting the takeout containers on the counter.

“You can’t just make up words,” Daisy tells Alex, grinning. Alex rolls her eyes, pushing out of her chair and throwing a tile at Daisy halfheartedly. Daisy deflects it with her powers, an invisible wave knocking it off course and into the couch cushions.

“Just because you don’t know them doesn’t mean they aren’t real,” she says. Kara starts taking plates out of the cupboard, and Daisy and Alex walk over to the kitchen. Daisy starts opening the takeout containers, and is about to steal a potsticker when Kara smacks her hand away.

“Mine,” she says. Daisy rolls her eyes, grabbing for the potsticker again. Kara halfheartedly tries to stop her, but Daisy shoves the entire thing into her mouth, chewing with a triumphant grin.

“Oh my God, there’s two of you,” Alex says. “At least take regular sized bites. Jesus.” Daisy waves a hand dismissively, trying to say something. It comes out as a muffled, meaningless noise. Alex rolls her eyes, and Kara laughs, relieved that they seem to have found an easy sort of sarcastic banter.

Later, after Daisy leaves, Alex sets a hand on Kara’s shoulder, looks her in the eye, and says, “I like her.” Kara smiles, a little lightheaded with happiness, and wraps an arm around her sister’s shoulders, listening to Daisy’s heartbeat as it descends in the elevator towards the streets below.

“Me, too,” she says, resting her head on top of Alex’s. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm no longer taking prompts for pride month; if you sent me one i promise i'm working on filling it. find me on tumblr @daisys-quake. thanks for reading; leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
